


Heart

by Grinner_H



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyFiamma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/gifts).



The first smile is the bat in your hands after you swing, the exuberant roar of the crowd and indescribable elation that churns bone-deep.

It's Mafia games and fireworks, playing catch with the kids and sleeping your way through middle school - someday high school, someday college, but you'll make it, you _always_ do.

It's _Tsuna,_ racing his way through Namimori in nothing but his underwear at seemingly random moments, and explosions - something like dynamite, something like pink smoke - that don't appear random at all.

The first smile is your grip around a bat-turned-sword, the unnameable rush that comes with dodging cannon fire on your school field, and the first taste of invincibility.

\--

The second smile is draping yourself all over your best friends like a well-worn coat, Tsuna's childlike laugh and Gokudera's _you're too fucking close, baseball freak!_

It's spontaneous cooking showdowns which unfailingly result in nervous laughter and purple smoke, the grass against your back and innumerable stars in your line of vision; warmth by your side and contentment all around - _within_ \- you.

The second smile is a longhaired swordsman with too much _life,_ a ring that fits so perfectly on the chain around your neck, you wonder why it was never there before. 

\--

The third smile is unruly silver hair and eyes like fire, ring-laden fingers that look goddamn _beautiful_ dancing upon piano keys or wrapped around sticks of dynamite.

It's boundless energy and a too-short fuse, the set of his jaw and the ridiculously cute crease of his eyebrows when he's concentrating.

It's this constant _push-pull_ of unrequited hate and tolerance, of resignation and grudging respect.

The third smile is a kiss - chest to chest, breath to breath, in the kitchen of your father's restaurant at four a.m. - that tastes too much like _finally_ and a lot like Heaven.

\--

The fourth smile is your firm grip around the hilt of your blade - _any_ blade - and the never-dull edge which so facilely finds its home in the fragility of human flesh.

It's deep-seated adrenaline, rage like music, and carnage like sex.

It's power and intoxication, that sudden, rapid plunge into the insane and a high like the rampaging tremors of lust in your veins.

The fourth smile is the wild spark in your eyes while _theirs_ go out, the blood on your face, and the taste of victory and _home_ on your tongue.

\--

The fifth smile is a million others and too many more.

It's faith and hope and strength and warmth; fragments of thoughts and memories and experiences which inevitably lead you back to that _one_ name, that _one_ face that's fused to the corners of your mind. 

It's bright green eyes and a perma-scowl, a pretty mouth that tastes so much like freedom, and arms that feel a lot like peace and security.

The fifth smile is the fall - the complete surrender into cigarettes and gunpowder, obstinacy and pride overlaying a good, good heart.

 _This,_ you think, pleasingly confined within his comforting embrace, _is where I'll always come home to._

This is where you belong.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461055) by [RubyFiamma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma)




End file.
